


Cookie Jar

by tifasugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2020, Casual Shallura, Dildos, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra knot, Keith is Yorak, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Voice Kink, background allurance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Shiro POV"—Una pena que quieras mantener tu anonimato —Poco a poco se fue levantando del juguete, apartando la toalla tras limpiarse los dedos y arrojándose en la cama.—Lo prefiero así, no quiero arruinarme la ilusión de lo maravillosa que imagino la experiencia.—Medio campus no puede estar equivocado…"
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bottom Shiro Week 2020





	Cookie Jar

—Dame más, dame más, más fuerte —Saltaba sobre el dildo situado entre sus piernas, teléfono en su mano izquierda y la polla en su derecha, masturbándose como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

— _Takashi, voy a correrme._

Un gemido incontenible vibró en sus cuerdas vocales así como lo hizo el resto de su cuerpo, dejándose caer sobre el consolador con piernas de gelatina. Manchó la toalla extendida frente a él con fuertes y abundantes descargas, la fantasía aún presente al escuchar al otro hombre jadear y gruñir.

— _Eres increíble_ —susurró su voz áspera, grave—, _ojalá tocar tu piel_.

—Una pena que quieras mantener tu anonimato —Poco a poco se fue levantando del juguete, apartando la toalla tras limpiarse los dedos y arrojándose en la cama.

— _Lo prefiero así, no quiero arruinarme la ilusión de lo maravillosa que imagino la experiencia._

—Medio campus no puede estar equivocado…

Tras una risa, su amante anónimo le colgó dejándolo desnudo aunque temporalmente satisfecho en la cama.

Matt le echaría de la fraternidad y del bloque de pisos si seguía así pero, ¿qué iba a hacer él si el sexo era su única vía de escape?

Sabía que se había procurado una reputación en la facultad de astronomía, la gente se le insinuaba por aquí y por allí: hombres, mujeres, no binarios; todo el mundo. No era tonto, cuidaba mucho su apariencia porque llevaba a rajatabla aquello de _mens sana in corpore sano_ y eso se reflejaba en el abierto interés de la gente de su entorno.

Pero a pesar de lo irónico de la frase, nada acababa de llenarlo.

Una de las cosas que se prohibía tajantemente a la hora de acostarse con alguien era el hecho de hacerlo con un crush. No necesitaba problemas de enamoramientos innecesarios, cuelgues no correspondidos, querer ponerle una etiqueta o pedir una exclusividad a una persona que no pudiera dársela. Nunca repetía a excepción de ese amante telefónico anónimo, su fantasía personal para cuando no le apetecía lidiar con fluidos ajenos o exigencias. Su número de teléfono apareció un día entre sus libros y daba gracias de haberse lanzado a llamar.

Por todo ello, le era más fácil acostarse con completos desconocidos, ya que al fin y al cabo no se trataba más que de una manera de relajarse como cualquier otra.

Y ahora se encontraba ante un problema.

Unos meses antes, mientras desayunaba en la cafetería de la facultad tras su rutina diaria de ejercicios, un grupo que nunca había visto captó su atención. Por su aspecto diría que venían de bellas artes: un chico delgado y de piel tostada, rezumaba seguridad y poca vergüenza; un chavalote bien grande de piel mucho más tostada con aspecto bonachón y comiéndose un generoso desayuno; una mujer negra, alteana, parecía más mayor que ellos, atractiva y elegante, casi intimidante; y un galra demasiado pequeño para su raza, de un lavanda claro, dos marcas moradas en sus mejillas y el pelo negro salvo la punta de su trenza, morada. 

Vestía de negro de la cabeza a los pies, cadenas, tachuelas, pinchos y chapas, llevaba piercings, y sacó un cuaderno de dibujo, sentado con las piernas sobre el regazo del grandullón, dibujando más por matar el tiempo que por necesidad.

Mostraba más atención a ellos —al galra—, que a su propio desayuno. Comían entre charlas distendidas y risas, exceptuando el que le llamaba la atención y pensó que no le importaría para nada tenerle en su habitación ese fin de semana. Completo. A sus ordenes. Los galra arrastraban fama de un gran aguante y tamaño, por no hablar de esa particularidad de su especie en la que un grupo de músculos se expandía en la base de su miembro al llegar al orgasmo. 

Era algo que le daba curiosidad y Shiro era un hombre curioso, por eso mismo cuando la alteana se levantó y se acercó a su mesa, la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Veo que nos miras bastante, ¿puedo pensar que hemos despertado tu interés? —dijo sin rodeos con ese acento característico de su raza. Le tendió una mano—, soy Allura, encantada.

—Ah, Shiro, igualmente —Alzó las cejas y se sentó a su lado, el interés de su mirada recorriendo su rostro.

—He oído hablar de ti y sospechaba quién eras por la descripción física —Le examinaban unos ojos azules, rosas y morados sin pudor—. No muchos humanos tienen el pelo blanco y son tan fornidos —Shiro encogió un hombro.

—Me siento halagado. No sois de esta facultad, ¿verdad? ¿De arte?

—Efectivamente —El cabello ondulado le caía graciosamente sobre los hombros, era indiscutiblemente hermosa—, y dime, Shiro, ¿qué habría que hacer para tener el honor de disfrutar de tu _compañía?_

Shiro se echó hacia atrás en la silla, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y apartando la mirada. Le gustaba mucho la gente directa y sin pelos en la lengua, sin embargo había un problema.

—Me siento halagado, de verdad, pero me temo que no puedo corresponderte. Soy gay —Su excusa no convenció para nada a la persona sentada a su lado.

—De acuerdo, si no hay interés no hay nada que hacer. Igualmente, toma —Sacó de su monedero una tarjeta y la depositó en la mesa a su alcance—, por si te sientes curioso alguna vez. Dejo de molestarte, gracias por ser tan amable.

—Gracias a ti por comprender —Fuera lo que fuera, la chica le agradó bastante y al echar un vistazo a la tarjeta, su apellido le resultó familiar—, ¿nos vemos por aquí? —Se levantó dejando un olor a flores muy característico, un tanto atrayente.

—Tenlo por seguro.

La siguió con la vista hacia su mesa y al llegar, el chico galra le observaba mordisqueando el lápiz entre sus dedos. A pesar de la distancia, su profunda mirada le hizo sonreír e incluso sonrojarse sutilmente. Un ser realmente precioso.

Y desde ese día no se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza, así que hizo una tontería.

Una semana después llamó a la chica y se la llevó a su habitación. Porque sí, era gay, pero ante todo era curioso. Y el sexo comenzaba a ser un tanto… rutinario, así que pensó que _por qué no,_ jamás lo había probado con una mujer. 

Le dejó claro que de no gustarle o de no sentirse cómodo, pararían de inmediato. Pero iba bien, todo iba bien. Ella llevaba las riendas del asunto, algo que siempre era de agradecer porque la gente asumía, al verle tan grande e imponente, que le gustaba dominar cuando no siempre era así. Más bien al contrario.

Sus labios gruesos eran adictivos, un beso al fin y al cabo era un beso y el sexo era sexo. No saldría jamás con ella pero al ser tan hermosa, oler tan bien y con esa actitud, una noche de sexo quizás no estaba de más. La chica era atenta, nada egoísta en la cama. Ofrecía mucho: besos, caricias, mordiscos juguetones, risas.

La parte rara fue al desnudarse, Shiro nunca había estado con un hombre trans, no se le había dado la oportunidad por lo que no sabía lo que hacer con una vagina, clítoris o nada de lo que tenía delante. Pero Allura le salvó, montándose a horcajadas sobre él y rozándose, dándole placer con esa humedad natural que no encontraba de otra manera. Tan solo con eso la chica tembló en sus brazos mordiéndose el labio, sus pezones erectos y pellizcándolos. Su cuerpo era hermoso, todo en ella era bello. 

La sorpresa vino cuando tras disculparse se levantó de la cama y, rebuscando en su mochila, sacó un arnés.

_Esto es definitivamente nuevo._

Y bueno. Fue bueno. El arnés iba en ambas direcciones por lo que ella también sentiría placer, que según le dijo “ _me deleita verte pasarlo bien, Takashi, no necesito más”_ pero claro, si podía correrse, mejor. 

Allura le preparó despacio y con habilidad, lamiéndose los labios ante los gemidos de Shiro, entrando en él después con paciencia, dándole justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Nunca sería como el contacto con carne, nunca lo era con los juguetes sexuales, pero tener a alguien que te dominase mientras te rozaba sin descanso ahí donde más te gustaba… fue una grata experiencia. Para ambos.

Tumbados en la cama, Allura arrojando por un lado el arnés empapado y secándose el sudor de la frente, Shiro comenzó a reírse.

—Jamás habría pensado haber accedido a esto…

—Una experiencia más que te llevas. Tenía muchas ganas de verte así, no voy a mentirte —Le dijo ella.

—No es la primera vez que haces esto con un tío —Shiro se puso de lado en la cama para charlar con ella, su presencia se le hacía agradable. Era fácil pasar el tiempo con la alteana.

—No —rió traviesa—, tengo una relación abierta y a mi novio le encanta.

—¿Era uno de los chicos del grupo? —Alzó una ceja blanca y le empujó el hombro.

—¿Quién te interesa? Siento decirte que mi novio es muy hetero…

—Pues espero que no sea él porque le tengo en mente desde que os vi en la cafetería —Se pasó la mano por la nuca.

—Mi novio es el cubano de ojos azules, el delgadito —La chica sonrió al verle suspirar aliviado con una mano en el pecho.

—Es el chico galra —Confesó.

—Obviamente que el chico galra. No sé cuánta gente se le habrá declarado a estas alturas. Folla mucho y en nuestro campus tiene casi la misma reputación que tú. No en una escala tan elevada pero… Se llama Yorak.

—¿¡Ese es Yorak?! —Claro que conocía a Yorak. La gente hablaba mucho de él y de lo que destrozaba a sus parejas sexuales pero al estar en otra facultad nunca pensó en ponerse en contacto—, lo imaginaba más…

—Más como Lotor, supongo —Shiro la miró con desconcierto. Allura rodó un poco sobre él, cogiendo su teléfono móvil de la mesa de noche. Sus tetas eran blanditas y alzó las manos para estrujarlas un poco.

—Me hace gracia como se mueven —dijo entre risitas—, son agradables.

—Oh, gracias, me siento privilegiada —Rió a carcajadas cuando Shiro hizo un ruido de bocina al apretarlas a la vez—. Este es Lotor.

—Uh, dios mío, ¿dónde dices que vive?

Charlaron toda la noche y la chica durmió a su lado. 

Fue la primera vez que uno de sus amantes no se iba nada más acabar y a raíz de ello, mantuvieron el contacto. No como amantes, sino como amigos.

A causa de los exámenes, trabajos y prácticas apenas sacaban tiempo para verse y las veces que lo hicieron, Yorak nunca estaba o podía. Pero se lo cruzaba aquí o allí y siempre, de lejos y sin hablarse, se dedicaban miradas.

Y a más lo veía, más crecía esa agitación en su estómago.

Más lo buscaba.

A todas horas, fuera por donde fuera por la facultad.

Matt resoplaba desesperado por que le hablase de una vez, por que dejase esa tontería de adolescente que tenía encima y lo invitase a su habitación hasta que le dejara inconsciente. Pero el otro hombre tenía una reputación y casi un club de fans. Le resultaba tan atractivo e interesante que le costaba acercarse y no lo entendía, jamás le pasaba eso. A la gente le ocurría con él, no al revés. Pero era ver su chaqueta de cuero, su pelo, piercings o las marcas de sus mejillas y volverse un flan.

—A ver —le dijo Matt esa tarde—, ya te lo habrá dicho el bombonazo de tu amiga pero hay una fiesta en la sororidad a la que pertenecen y ese tío va a estar ahí. Es tu noche, ponte guapo y ve a por todas.

—No puedo —Solo de pensarlo sintió calor en las mejillas—, me gusta demasiado. No puedo. Está prohibido para mí. 

—Shiro, por lo que más quieras, fóllatelo ya. ¿No has oído la teoría del tarro de galletas? —Le miró sin comprender. Matt se recogió bien la melena, sentándose en una pierna con un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá—. Hay un tarro de galletas y una en concreto, llamémosla Yorak, tiene mejor pinta que las demás. Sueñas con la galleta, con comértela, con chuparle las pepitas enormes de chocolate y que se derrita en tu bo—

—Lo pillo, Matt —Las imágenes mentales no hicieron más que aumentar su sonrojo, y su amigo lo sabía.

—Pues resulta que al fin consigues comértela. Y te das cuenta que es exactamente igual que las demás, que todo era causado por tus expectativas. 

—Puede pasar, pero lo dudo…

—Lo único que te pido es que por lo menos le comas el culo y él a ti, quítate esa obsesión de una vez que me tienes frito con lo de no escucharme cuando estamos en la calle.

—Tú estás todo el día con el teléfono, no sé de qué te quejas…

—¡Pero te escucho! Soy multitarea.

Unos minutos después y en plena discusión de mentira con su mejor amigo, Allura le mandó un mensaje invitándole a él y a Matt a la fiesta. 

> **Allura < ** _No hace falta que os arregléis demasiado_ (13:16)
> 
> **Allura < ** _Pero sí que deberías tener en cuenta algo_ (13:16)
> 
> **Allura < ** _Tu no tanto porque eres un guarrete_ (13:16)
> 
> **Yo > ** _?????_ (13:16)
> 
> **Allura < ** _Nuestras fiestas tienden a ponerse un poco sexuales_ (13:16)
> 
> **Allura < ** _Retos y demás_ (13:17)
> 
> **Yo > ** _A que niveles?_ (13:17)
> 
> **Allura < ** _Al de sexo en público_ (13:17)
> 
> **Yo > ** _Tanta danza contemporánea no puede ser buena…_ (13:17)
> 
> **Allura < ** _;)_ (13:17)

Se lo comentó a Matt y se planteó ir diciendo que si los de letras estaban mal de la cabeza ya los de arte deberían de estar encerrados. Aunque todo eso lo decía mientras se vestía. Y Shiro… Shiro no estaba preparado.

***

En un principio la fiesta parecía como cualquier otra, nada especial. El edificio de dos pisos era parecido al suyo, la gente se aglomeraba en el exterior rodeando la zona del alcohol, una pista de baile improvisada y las mesas de ping-pong. Entraron en la casa buscando a Allura —A Yorak en realidad— con una cerveza barata en mano. Y si no todas las cabezas se volvían para mirarlo, casi todas. Conocía a demasiada gente, hombres, y recibía sonrisillas de aquí y de allí, incluso algún _“¡Hey Shiro!”_ de los más envalentonados.

—Eres una super estrella, ¿eh? —Se giró ante la conocida voz esbozando una enorme sonrisa aliviada.

—¡Allura! Hola preciosa —La chica le dio un abrazo pellizcándole una mejilla después. Se giró un poco hacia su amigo, que la miraba cohibido —Este es Matt, mi mejor amigo.

—Si eres el mejor amigo de Shiro, no puedes ser mala persona —Le ofreció la mano y él se la cogió fascinado con su rostro.

—Perdón que me quede mirando y si soy irrespetuoso pero es que nunca había conocido a una alteana tan hermosa. 

—Gracias, Matt —Escondía la risa al igual que Shiro. Bajó la vista a las manos de los universitarios y resopló—. Soltad esa basura, tengo cerveza en condiciones.

Aceptaron gustosos una cerveza fría de la nevera, no la calentorra en vasos de plástico que les dieron, y observaron a su alrededor. Shiro buscaba y buscaba, pero nada de chaquetas de cuero, piel lavanda o mechones rosas y morados.

—No ha venido aún —Le dijo Allura al oído—, llegará más tarde. De momento ven que quiero presentarte a alguien.

Le llevó de la mano a las escaleras de la casa donde un grupo jugaba con excesiva energía al ping pong. Justo al llegar, el chaval grandote que recordó haber visto con ellos se abrazaba a… _¿la hermana de Matt?_ _Qué pequeño es el mundo._ Del otro lado de la mesa, el novio de Allura se arrodillaba en el suelo con excesivo dramatismo, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Lance, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien —Se levantó llevándose dos dedos a los ojos, extendiéndolos en dirección a sus amigos. Al girarse hacia Shiro se cruzó de brazos, acercándole la cara con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé quién eres, dice Allura que eres gay pero no te creo —murmuró. Shiro sonrió de lado, alzando la barbilla del chaval con el índice y el dedo corazón.

—Uh-hum… muy gay —ronroneó acercándole la boca. Allura resopló y Lance abrió los ojos de par en par, aspirando y alejándose.

—¡¡YO NO!! —Su novia le dio un empujón, muerta de risa.

—Shiro, este es Lance, el tonto de mi novio —dijo cogiéndolo de la mano, acariciando una mejilla sonrojada.

—Un placer, Lance, Allura solo habla cosas buenas de ti —Le miraba poniendo morritos, pasando una mano por la cintura de la alteana.

—Y de ti también…

—Si te sirve para que tu masculinidad no se vea amenazada —Le puso una mano en el hombro con una sonrisilla tirando de la comisura de su labio—, mi pene nunca estuvo dentro de ella.

—Ya lo sé, me lo ha contado —La miró con una reverencia y un amor en sus ojos que decía muchísimo sobre lo que la adoraba—, me lo cuenta todo.

—Por supuesto, mi vida —Tras un beso en la mejilla y con el cubano medio derretido en el sitio, también presentaron a Matt.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó Pidge, chocándole el puño con esa sonrisa de duendecillo tan suya—, no te hacía en una fiesta de estas. Menos aún en la de _esta_ sororidad.

—No los asustes, no es para tanto —Allura le quitó importancia al asunto y Lance la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Hola Shiro, eres una leyenda por aquí, soy Hunk — La mano de ese hombre casi cubría la suya, era muy grande y bastante guapo ahora que le miraba de cerca.

—Voy a salir de aquí con la autoestima por las nubes —Hunk iba a contestarle pero se distrajo mirando al fondo, sobre su hombro.

—¿Ese del fondo acaba de poner mala cara con mi canapé? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No tiene papilas gustativas? —El grandullón miraba hosco hacia la mesa de los aperitivos.

—¡Eh! ¡Por fin! —Allura saludó con una mano a alguien frente a ella y a la izquierda de Shiro al tiempo que le apretaba a este la muñeca—, ¿dónde estabas?

—Mi madre me había llamado —Casi se parte el cuello al girar la cara hacia la voz áspera y grave. Conocida—, ella y mis tíos necesitaban ayuda en una mudanza.

Allí estaba, al fin. Las manos en los bolsillos, su melena oscura hacia un lado, metido en una chupa de cuero y pantalones negros muy ceñidos. Le dio vergüenza lo fuerte que le latía el corazón, los nervios en la boca del estómago, sintiéndose como un adolescente. Intercambió una breve mirada con Matt en la que leyó: “ _como no te lances te destripo_ ”.

—Pues ya tenían que llevar cosas, no es que en tu familia midan metro y medio precisamente —dijo Hunk.

—Déjale que disfrute de su título de galra más diminuto del mundo —escuchó a Lance pero no le miró. No podía mirar a otra parte que no fuera a las galaxias en esos ojos _preciosos_.

Que tras ponerlos en blanco por el comentario de su amigo, se centraron en él.

Subió una ceja y la comisura de la boca, deslizando su mirada por el conjunto simple que llevaba Shiro, parándose en su pecho para tirar de las chapas de reconocimiento plateadas que colgaban de su cuello. Al devolverle la mirada se le paró el corazón, esperando no reflejar el caos que creaba con su presencia.

—Este es Shiro —comentó Allura. Quiso darle un manotazo en la frente al ser tan evidente la diversión en su voz.

Alzó la mano y se apresuró a dársela, obligando a su garganta a comportarse al darse cuenta de que la cubría por completo. _Qué pequeño es._ En verdad _muy_ menudo. Pero el apretón fue seguro y el corazón se le puso en la garganta cuando deslizó el índice por su palma.

—Yorak, encantado —definitivamente conocía esa voz. Pero, _¿de qué?_

—Igualmente —Escondió su histeria en una sonrisa perfecta, deseando que el calor que sentía en las mejillas no fuera muy visible. Mantuvo la mirada unos segundos de más y el galra se dirigió a Allura.

—Voy a ducharme en tu habitación, ya te veré por aquí rondando.

—Claro —El grupo se quedó en silencio, observándolo entrar en la casa. No, en realidad _Shiro_ miraba a Yorak y el resto miraba a Shiro.

—Wooooow… —Lance le miraba de cejas alzadas—, ¿qué pasa entre vosotros? —hizo un gesto con el índice señalando en su dirección y en la que se fue su amigo, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—He estado a punto de gritar que se buscaran una habitación, ha sido incómodo —añadió Hunk, cruzándose de brazos. Pidge resopló, asintiendo.

—¿Qué? No pasa nada entre nosotros —Él mismo detectó lo que le temblaba la voz, aún alterado por la primera toma de contacto _._

—Shiro, colega, amigo, _hermano_ , sí que pasa —Matt le agarró del hombro, asintiendo todo el rato—. Ese tío te acaba de masticar con la mirada, ropa incluida. 

—Te aconsejo que charles con él —Fue la sugerencia de Allura—, seguro que hay mucho de lo que tenéis que hablar.

—Sí. Uhm… —Se pasó la mano por el brazo, sintiéndose ridículo por lo mucho que su presencia le agitaba—, vale.

Matt procedió a relatarles el sufrimiento que era convivir con él, bien por los polvos con uno y con otro o bien porque su único tema de conversación esos días era Yorak. Lo cual era mentira. Desvió la conversación hacia antiguas fiestas, anécdotas del grupo y de más charlas interrumpidas constantemente por unos y otros, gritos, gente haciendo el ridículo sin importarle nada ni nadie. Se encontraba en un buen ambiente, una fuente inagotable de cerveza que con el tiempo cambiaron por bebidas más fuertes.

Yorak no volvió a aparecer.

***

El sol se puso hacía unas cuantas horas, menos que chupitos se había metido entre pecho y espalda. Era un hombre grande pero para ser sinceros no sabía llevar muy bien el alcohol. Fue consciente de lo fuerte que le había pegado ese último de vodka caramelo cuando al levantarse para ir al baño se le tambaleó la habitación entera. 

Aquí y allí comenzó a ver parejas de humanos, no humanos y de todo intimando por cada rincón. Una película porno se reproducía en el salón y le llegó la propuesta de apostar al pasar junto a un grupo de chavales masturbándose e ignorando al resto de la muchedumbre que animaba. Parecía una competición por ver quien acababa antes.

Con una risotada de lo más tonta entró a mear, atinando dentro de la taza del váter sin saber muy bien cómo y saliendo con fingida compostura. Fue directo a la cocina de la residencia a por un buen vaso de agua para bajar algo el mareo que llevaba encima. Más de una vez sintió alguna mano curiosa pasar por su costado, por los brazos descubiertos fuera de su top negro, sobre los pantalones vaqueros. Apartaba a la gente con un empujón sin más.

—¡Ey, Shiro! ¿Te apuntas? —Le dijo una voz nada más entrar en la cocina. Centró la vista y vio a un tipo que se llamaba… _como era… ¿Danny? ¿Dylan? ¿Devon? —,_ vamos a jugar al juego de la galleta.

—Uh, no, gracias —rechazó la oferta un tanto asqueado, mirando la oreo en el centro de la mesa y a los tipos a su alrededor bajándose las cremalleras.

_Oreo doble crema, pffff._

Riéndose de su propio chiste y bajando la mirada por si conocía a alguno más, llegó al fregadero abriéndolo sin molestarse en coger un vaso y bebiendo directamente del chorro. Metió después la cabeza y se llevó un rato allí, despejándose poco a poco. Al enderezar la espalda se echó el blanco flequillo hacia atrás y fue consciente de que alguien le observaba de cejas alzadas y brazos cruzados, sentado en la encimera a su derecha.

_Yorak, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Sus ojos inmensos y bellos, extrañamente parecidos a los de un gato, le observaban divertidos. Su larga melena azabache, fucsia en las puntas, caía casi hasta el pecho sobre su chupa de cuero y enmarcaba un rostro de mandíbula afilada. _Piercings,_ por todas partes: una argolla en el centro del labio, ceja, orejas repletas, una argolla pequeña en el lado izquierdo de la nariz. Debajo llevaba una chaqueta de tela, dejando caer la capucha a su espalda. De sus vaqueros rotos, adheridos a sus finas piernas, colgaban un par de esposas. 

—Eres super pequeño —Fue lo más brillante que le salió por la boca. 

Yorak tiró de su camiseta, acercándolo hacia él y fue esa risita taimada la que hizo de una bola de nervios inquilino permanente en su estómago. Se analizaron frente por frente, manos curiosas palpando pechos, piernas, pelo, metal. Cuando lo tuvo hechizado por sus labios curvados en una sonrisa y dejando ver colmillos peligrosos, le dio la vuelta. Pasó los brazos sobre sus hombros y cogiéndolo de la mandíbula con una de sus suaves manos, respiró contra su oído.

—Y tú más grande de lo que pensaba, Takashi.

Aspiró sorprendido sintiendo ambas manos pasarle por el pecho, rozar los pezones sobre la tela de su camiseta. _Esa voz. Esa voz…_ Tuvo una respuesta pavloviana instantánea ante la gravedad y lo áspero de _esa voz_ , ahora calentando su piel y no a través del frío teléfono. Sus pantalones comenzaban a tensarse y pegó la espalda a su pecho, dejando caer la cabeza de ojos cerrados en su hombro.

—Eres… —Alzó un brazo y acarició su suave melena, su otra mano subiendo por el muslo a su lado sobre la encimera.

—Soy yo. Sí. 

Su amante anónimo. Ese que tan cachondo le ponía con tan poco. 

Unir _esa_ voz a _ese_ cuerpo resultó una mezcla fatal para Shiro, completamente a su merced, ignorando sus propias reglas de no tener sexo con un crush _._

Ese tipo le había escuchado correrse con dildos, sin tocarse, rozándose con almohadas, solo estimulando sus pezones, y ahora le tenía delante. Bueno, detrás.

—¿Hacemos que ese puñado de idiotas se corra antes de tiempo? 

Yorak tiró de su camiseta, pasando la argolla del labio por el contorno de su oreja. Aplanó las palmas de las manos a sus abdominales, acariciando. Entre sus párpados semi-cerrados vio al grupo mirarlos, susurrando entre ellos, lamiéndose los labios ante la piel descubierta de Shiro.

—Yorak —Pasó la boca por la mandíbula del galra que le miraba sobre el hombro, huyendo de los ojos de los demás, oliendo su pelo al rozar tras su oreja con la nariz y lamiendo sus argollas.

—Cómemela, Takashi.

Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, rodeándolo por completo con los suyos. Yorak lamió su labio inferior buscando permiso y Shiro abrió la boca encontrando su lengua a medio camino, doblándole la espalda hacia atrás ante la intensidad con la que invadió su boca. Follaba mucho y pocas, poquísimas veces había estado tan cachondo con tan poco.

La teoría de Matt sobre las galletas se desmontaba.

Era la mejor que se había metido en la boca jamás.

Yorak sabía a alcohol, caliente, dulce, húmedo. Su intenso olor le mareó, volviendo de la tensión entre sus piernas algo crítico. Mordisqueó su labio inferior con colmillos afilados al alejarse y le acercó las caderas sin bajarse de donde estaba con las manos aún bajo su camiseta. Shiro se inclinó ante él abriéndole los vaqueros, jadeando ante la preciosidad que se erguía frente a su boca hambrienta. Los dedos de Yorak le tiraron del húmedo flequillo en cuanto le rodeó ese glande suave y morado con la boca, succionando casi con ternura.

—Joder, Takashi…

Palpó la hendidura en él con la lengua y al bajarla, se topó con un pequeño piercing en el frenillo. Un quejido placentero vibró contra la erección que lamía en círculos. Bajó por ella aplanando la lengua, succionando, saboreando lo que tanto deseó desde hacía meses. Desde antes si tenía en cuenta que era su amante telefónico anónimo. Yorak alzó las caderas de nuevo, tirando de su nuca.

—Voy a usar tu boca, ¿está bien? —La sacó de su garganta y alzó la vista con los labios brillantes por los intensos besos y la continua succión a su grosor.

—Por favor —Le rogó con las manos sobre sus muslos, arqueando la espalda con la intención de que se fijase en su culo.

A pesar de ser como una cabeza más bajito que él le imponía hasta el punto de sentirse nada a su lado. Y _éxito,_ miró sobre su hombro a su trasero al aire, lamiéndose los labios para volver a centrar su atención en la boca entreabierta de Shiro. Tiró de su nuca y desde ese momento dejó que hiciera lo que gustase. 

Y fue gentil con él, dejándole su tiempo para adaptarse a la sensación de tenerle hundido hasta la garganta y más allá, esperando lo suficiente para que respirara. El olor del vello púbico del galra inundaba sus sentidos al ser incapaz de respirar por la boca. Shiro gimió juntando los muslos, sobrepasado ante las primeras gotas de líquido pre seminal en su boca.

—Ah, mierda, es mejor de lo que esperaba, lo estás haciendo tan, _tan_ bien, Takashi.

Ante los halagos le sostuvo por la cintura, quejándose en un agudo quejido que Yorak acalló con un fuerte golpe de caderas tras otro. Susurraba su nombre, duro, cada vez más duro en su boca. Y en la tensión de su cuerpo, en lo inmóvil que se quedó bajo él, tuvo la advertencia de que se corría.

Golpeó contra su garganta y se apresuró a tragar todo lo que le daba, escuchándolo gemir sin contención sobre él, tirándole del pelo entre unos quejidos de garganta que casi podrían hacerle acabar en los pantalones. Al retirarla y saborear su esperma le salió un sonido involuntario y sorprendido. _Dulce. Muy dulce._

Repentinamente sintió algo frotarse contra su trasero, otro par de manos en sus caderas desde atrás. Yorak comenzó a gruñir desde lo profundo de su garganta.

—No le toques —Su voz sonó mucho más grave y amenazadora de lo acostumbrado, poniendo a Shiro tan cachondo que le tragó hasta la base y se mantuvo allí.

—No seas así, esta zorra tiene para todos… —jadeó un desconocido.

Un movimiento brusco precedió un golpetazo a su espalda seguido de un grito asustado y ese desconocido soltándole las caderas. Shiro se volvió sobresaltado, viendo un cuchillo clavado contra la pared justo al lado de la cabeza del aterrado chaval que le miraba con temor.

—Esta noche es _mío_ —Miró a Yorak a los ojos y lo salvaje y posesivo que vio en ellos avivó el fuego en su interior.

—Tuyo… —Hizo bajar la mirada del galra hacia sus ojos, suavizándolos, acariciándole después las mejillas y pasando el pulgar por su boca usada, brillante por la saliva y su corrida.

—Vamos arriba, me sobra la gente.

Le apartó para bajarse de la encimera, metiéndosela de nuevo en los pantalones y caminando con prisas hacia la escalera que daba al piso superior. Shiro centraba la vista en el perfil del hombre frente a él, en que a pesar de parecer poca cosa su cuerpo fuerte podría soportar lo que las habladurías contaban. Escuchó su nombre en algún punto del salón y lo ignoró en favor a Yorak, que caminaba presto hacia la habitación del fondo del pasillo.

Tan pronto le tuvo en un dormitorio, cerró la puerta empujándolo hasta la cama. Shiro se dejó caer bocarriba con un jadeo, los muelles quejándose bajo su peso y el de Yorak que trepaba su cuerpo al tiempo que se deshacía de las chaquetas. Shiro se quitó su camiseta de un tirón, arrojándola a cualquier parte. Pasó los pulgares por los huesos de las caderas de Yorak, colándolos por debajo de su cinturón y camiseta.

—Takashi —El moreno tiró de sus cortos cabellos, acercándole la boca a horcajadas sobre él. Sus lenguas se rozaron un segundo en el que sintió su ropa interior mojarse por la anticipación—, me gustaría hacerte muchas cosas.

—Sí, a todo —El refregón ascendente contra sus pantalones fue demasiado y muy poco al mismo tiempo—, lo que quieras. 

—Deberías escuchar antes lo qu—

—Yorak —Le sostuvo el rostro en sus manos, bajándolas después por su pecho hasta la hebilla de sus pantalones—, lo que quieras.

—¿Juguetes? ¿Me dejas atarte? —Le subió las manos hacia el cabecero de la cama, lamiendo el interior de su labio superior. 

Shiro asintió en un jadeo agudo, sin palabras.

En un rápido movimiento se desenganchó las esposas de los pantalones y las pasó alrededor de sus muñecas, asegurándolas. Las yemas de sus dedos fueron despertando su piel despacio, la parte interior de sus brazos, sus clavículas, costados, bajo su ombligo. Los músculos de Shiro se contraían ante el contacto y el galra sonrió sobre él. 

—He fantaseado muchísimo con esto. _Muchísimo_.

—Yorak, por favor —Detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos y precisamente eso era lo que no quería—, hazme algo ya, me voy a volver loco.

Se lamió los labios ante el ruego, abriéndole la bragueta con la mirada fija en la suya. A cada nuevo contacto, a cada caricia y bajo su mirada se sintió fundirse como chocolate en una ola de deseo caliente y densa. Tan inmerso se vio en la persona sobre él que olvidó la ropa interior que llevaba. Lo que le hizo recordar fue la expresión en el rostro de Keith. La oscuridad en su mirada en cuanto descubrió el encaje negro bajo sus vaqueros. Shiro alzó las caderas para facilitar que le bajara los pantalones, arrojándolos a su espalda una vez se deshizo de ellos. 

Casi fue una tortura lo despacio que el dedo de Yorak recorrió el relieve sobre las rosas negras en el encaje de sus shorts. El movimiento de su nuez al tragar saliva de manera audible provocó un espasmo tirando de la fina tela, haciendo que el galra perdiese el control.

Se arrojó entre sus piernas lamiendo sobre la lencería, succionando el glande. Shiro le apretó entre sus muslos, un gemido agudo en su garganta mientras luchaba por no cerrar los ojos. Yorak agarró la ropa interior con ambas manos y tiró, rompiéndola como si de una hoja de papel se tratara y dejando a Shiro completamente desnudo y _cachondo_. 

Cerró las manos en las esposas cuando marcó su ingle con una fuerte succión, lamiéndose después la mano y enroscando los dedos a su alrededor. Le acariciaba sin llegar al glande, dándole lo que quería sin realmente llegar a ser satisfactorio, torturándolo. Pasó su peligrosa boca por sus testículos, lamiendo bajo ellos.

—Sube las piernas —Reconocía ese tono de voz, lo había escuchado muchas veces por teléfono y le provocó un verdadero escalofrío nacido de la más pura anticipación. 

Se retorció en la cama en cuanto la calidez húmeda de su lengua rozó el músculo de su entrada. El sonido que le vino de entre sus piernas fue el de aquel que degustaba su alimento favorito, volviendo la caricia algo más brusca. Shiro controlaba su respiración con tal de no gemir muy fuerte o de correrse antes de tiempo. Sería vergonzoso. Pero la unión de esa lengua con el pulgar de Yorak mojando su glande con la humedad que él mismo derramó, fue demasiado.

Su gemido fue tan sucio que de inmediato sintió un calor apabullante en sus mejillas y pecho, queriendo esconder la cara al verse descontrolado. Yorak alejó todo contacto de él y tuvo que contenerse para no quejarse en voz alta.

—Me has dado envidia, yo también quiero…

Se bajó de la cama, abriendo el cajón inferior del armario junto a ella y sacando varios objetos que fue dejando en la mesa de noche: lubricante, tres consoladores de diferentes tamaños, un anillo negro. Se giró hacia él y bebiéndose la imagen de Shiro respirando agitado, mejillas y pecho de un suave rosa, completamente desnudo, se bajó los pantalones y se quitó la camiseta.

El color lavanda de su piel le hizo querer pasar las manos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, las únicas zonas más oscuras siendo las marcas en su rostro, pezones y glande coronando su miembro lleno y semierecto. Pudo admirar durante un momento el piercing en él, descubriendo dos más en sus pezones. Sostuvo los condones en una mano y los arrojó de nuevo al cajón cuando Shiro negó con la cabeza, a punto de rogarle que volviera entre sus piernas.

El primer objeto que usó en él fue el anillo que ajustó a la base de su longitud. Una vez asegurado, Yorak pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre el relieve de las venas que recorrían su tensa piel, siguiendo el borde esponjoso de su glande.

—Hnngg Yorak, por favor, _por favor._

—¿Cuánto tarda la leyenda en reponerse después de correrse? —No acababa de rozarle como lo necesitaba, desquiciándolo con esa mirada intensa.

—Nada, no tar-ah!! —aspiró con brusquedad al ver un hilo de saliva caer hasta su glande, retorciéndose bajo el giro de su mano sobre su glande—, _por favor_ , Yorak.

Rescató el dildo más pequeño de la mesa de noche, chupándolo, ahuecando las mejillas en una imagen que le tuvo retorciéndose. Y una vez lo dejó bien lubricado, lo bajó entre sus nalgas. Shiro se abrió aún más de piernas, mordiéndose el labio. 

Presionó el dildo hacia adentro y alrededor de su hinchada erección al mismo tiempo con sus dedos. Shiro aspiró por la nariz, sollozando después por la intensa y repentina estimulación. El consolador entró prácticamente solo y su mano acariciaba tan despacio que no acababa de llevarle al orgasmo.

Una sublime tortura placentera.

Descartó el dildo y alcanzó el segundo, obteniendo casi el mismo resultado, las pupilas de Shiro dilatadas hasta lo imposible.

—Me tienes fascinado con esta facilidad para tragártelo todo, Takashi.

—El consolador que me follo pensando en ti es dos veces más grande que el último que queda —Le temblaba la voz pero en su desesperación, nada le avergonzaba.

—¿Quieres que te la meta, eso es lo que quieres? —Se encorvó sobre el, aliento ardiente sobre su boca y ojos salvajes.

— _Por favor,_ Yorak, si...

Se la soltó, arrojando el segundo consolador fuera de la cama, mirando entre sus piernas y escupiendo desde arriba directamente en su agujero. Le deleitó saber que no era el único afectado por la situación y el ver ese enorme falo mojado por el lubricante le hizo la boca agua.

Yorak apretó el glande a su entrada y Shiro tiró de las esposas haciendo crujir el cabecero de la cama.. 

Hombres con pollas más grandes se lo habían follado, dildos más brutales, por lo que no fue el tamaño lo que le puso los ojos en blanco; fue _él._ Tenerlo a él entre sus piernas, hundiéndose al fin en un lento movimiento hasta la base.

—Takashi, es, joder, deja de apretarme así.

—Hmmmnnmmmggnnnnn…

Cómo alguien tan poca cosa le podía hacer sentir tan lleno era algo que escapaba a su comprensión. Y en cuanto comenzó a moverse, supo que no podría contener el orgasmo mucho más tiempo. Quejidos agudos y continuados, sollozos mezclados con ruegos retumbaban al ritmo de los sonidos húmedos de piel con piel.

La presión crecía, crecía, crecía, se desbordaba. Y a pesar del abandono de su necesitada y sensible erección, la intensa liberación del orgasmo le tuvo mordiéndose el labio, arqueando la espalda, tensando los músculos y dejando escapar un larguísimo gemido tembloroso. Descargas intermitentes pintaron sus abdominales y Yorak no aminoraba el ritmo.

—Eso es, Takashi, córrete, déjame verte —Le subió las piernas y a pesar de que sus gemidos comenzaban a sonar molestos por la sobreestimulación, no le dio tregua—. Eres mío, _mío_ —Le gruñó al oído.

Sabía que los galra eran territoriales y posesivos, conocía a dos o tres personas que tuvieron problemas con ellos por temas de celos y de control, pero Shiro lo consideraba lejos de ser una molestia. Al contrario, sentir dedos lavanda clavarse en su mandíbula, descubriéndole el cuello, le otorgó una deliciosa sensación de excitación mezclada con miedo.

Miedo porque de un fuerte tirón _rompió_ la cadena de las esposas, por la cercanía de sus terribles colmillos sobre su piel y el conocimiento de esa costumbre entre los de su raza de marcar a sus parejas. Shiro, ya liberado, tiró de negros cabellos de ojos cerrados, el brutal ritmo de Yorak llevando lágrimas a sus ojos.

Y dijo lo que sabía que su amante necesitaba.

—Márcame, ah, deja, aaah, que los, uhm, demás, sepan —Sollozó, su cuerpo al completo agitado por ese castigo a sus caderas—, que sepan que soy tuyo.

— _¡Takashi!_

Yorak mordió su cuello y algo enorme presionó contra la entrada a su cuerpo, abriéndose paso a la fuerza tras dos últimas embestidas, haciéndole gritar y dejar marcas en la espalda de su amante con las uñas. Latía en su interior, inmóvil, inmenso y tenso, gruñendo, su boca aún adherida en un doloroso mordisco.

Dolía. Todo dolía.

No lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Y no fue hasta casi un minuto después que Shiro no volvió en sí, sorprendido ante ese embotamiento y la dificultad de mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando Yorak comenzó a relajarse, aflojando la mandíbula, lamiendo la herida que de seguro empeoraría con los días, fue consciente de su estado. Y de inmediato comenzó a repetir su nombre un tanto asustado, alarmado.

Shiro no comprendía su agitación, se sentía en una nube.

—Lo siento —Su voz grave y ronca le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos—, por esto no quería tener relaciones contigo, sabía que no podría contenerme y ha sido demasiado para ti.

—No me voy a poder mover en un mes… —Lo pastoso de su voz le hizo sonreír atontado y Yorak alejó el rostro lo suficiente para verificar que se encontraba bien, inquietud en sus rasgos, algo de culpa—. Eh, estoy bien, yo también quería esto.

—Me he pasado contigo, debería haber parado. Te he marcado, he… tengo, mi cuerpo es diferente a lo que conoces y en la base de la—

—Lo sé, Yorak, tranquilo, túmbate —La hizo caso, dejándose caer sobre su pecho. No esperaba esa tremenda preocupación por su parte teniendo en cuenta la actitud salvaje que tuvo unos minutos antes—, estoy bien, sabía dónde me metía al acostarme con un galra.

—Aun así… no está bien lo que he hecho, debería haber tenido mas cuidado —Shiro le acariciaba el pelo, aún unido a Yorak, usado y satisfecho—, eres humano y los humanos sois blanditos.

—Hmmm… me preguntaste que si tardaba mucho en reponerme pero te veo más desinflado que yo —Tuvo que esconder la risa al ver que le ocultaba el rostro, gruñendo abochornado.

—Me he dejado llevar demasiado y además, no quiero hacerte más daño.

—Eh —Shiro le acarició la mejilla, tirando de su barbilla hasta mirar en esa galaxia violeta—, no me arrepiento de nada, es solo que me falta práctica.

Yorak asintió, hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Tenerle así al fin, en sus brazos, suspirando contento… era mucho más de lo que esperaba. En sus fantasías siempre follaban y si te he visto no me acuerdo pero no fue lo que encontró. Fue mil veces mejor. Quizás fue el mordisco, lo vulnerable de Yorak una vez su libido se hubo saciado, lo bestia que fue con su cuerpo incluso después de correrse, pero no sentía que su historia fuera a acabar aquí.

—¿Vamos a vernos más veces? —Preguntó casi en susurros. Yorak aspiró y se incorporó sobre su pecho, apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus clavículas. _Pequeñito._

—¿Quieres? —La esperanza hizo brillar sus ojos de manera que provocó una sonrisa en Shiro tan amplia que pequeñas arrugas aparecieron junto a sus ojos.

—Sí —rozó su nariz a la del galra posando un casto beso en sus labios, suspirando después—, ¡oh!

Sintió que al fin el miembro flácido entre sus piernas se deslizaba de su interior, y no entendió la blasfemia de Yorak o que se levantase de la cama corriendo. Tuvo que aferrarse a su cuello con un pequeño grito cuando le levantó en brazos haciendo alarde de una fuerza nada acorde con su físico, abriendo la puerta del baño como pudo para dejarlo en la placa de ducha.

Abundantes regueros de esperma cayeron por sus piernas una vez estuvo de pie, y a causa de la risa, la cantidad aumentó.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Cómo? —Alzó la mirada hacia las mejillas un tanto más oscuras que antes de Yorak en lo que supuso fue un sonrojo.

—Es… es por ti, eres tú, me has llevado al límite. No me lo esperaba —Se mordió el labio, observándolo culpable. Pero Shiro abrió los brazos en una clara invitación.

—Ayúdame a limpiarme, ¿no?

Y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa fue a sus brazos a llenarlo de besos, de mimos, de caricias y risas. A conocerse un poco mientras se lavaban el cuerpo y el pelo, quitando las sábanas y acostándose directamente sobre el colchón. Yorak bostezó frente a él, enamorando a Shiro con una pequeña arruga sobre su respingona nariz. Suspiró con la mejilla aplastada contra la almohada, besando los nudillos liliáceos frente a sus labios, apartando un mechón azabache del rostro más hermoso que jamás hubo visto.

—¿Vas a estar ahí por la mañana? —preguntó adormilado. Shiro asintió.

—Y las que quieras.

—Hmmm….

Yorak cerró los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y poco a poco, su respiración fue calmándose, durmiendo a su lado.

Sabía que el sexo con él sería nuevo y diferente, sabía que acostarse con alguien por el que ya tenía sentimientos tan solo los reforzaría, pero también sabía y sin duda alguna, que esa noche se había comido de un bocado la mejor galleta del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta autora aprecia respuestas, incluyendo:
> 
> · Comentarios cortos  
> · Comentarios largos  
> · Preguntas  
> · ♥ como extra kudos  
> · Interacción entre lector/escritora  
> · Esta autora responde a los comentarios
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
